Transportation and related services by trains and airplanes typically provide various amenities free of charge or for sale to their users. These amenities, including food, blankets, ear buds, and other useful items, provide many benefits to travelers by making their trip more comfortable and enjoyable. However, other transportation services such as ride services, which have substantially increased in popularity and convenience over the last couple of years, usually do not provide as many amenities to their users during their ride. Because the driver of the ride service must focus on driving, they are unlikely to have the time or resources to also sell amenities to the users during the ride, even though various amenities may be very useful or popular to the users (e.g., energy bars during longer trips, energy drinks during a late-night trip, etc.). Unfortunately, this may decrease overall user experience and satisfaction with the ride services and drivers.